


Trapped In His Web (Ver. 2)

by FandomWorld9728, WaterDragan1234



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Clumsy Peter, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanboying, Gay, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWorld9728/pseuds/FandomWorld9728, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterDragan1234/pseuds/WaterDragan1234
Summary: Peter Parker was a normal high school nerd, expect for being Spider-Man. Looking into an internship with the famous Reed Richards or Tony Stark, this young man didn't know he would be sent into a world of romance, sex, and blood.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trapped in His Web (Peter Parker Love Story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942807) by [FandomWorld9728](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWorld9728/pseuds/FandomWorld9728). 



> Hello my little spiders!~ I'm back with new version of Trapped In His Web, and with a little help from WaterDragan1234 and my friend Queen.

Peter stared, fascinated by the objects of greatness before him. Buzzing with joy, he points at the Stark logo, which matches his shirt, while his shoes are a new line of Reed wear. He circles the objects he defiantly wants to touch. One of them twists and turns, changing shapes. The other looked like a metal man. Peter stares at both, eyes wide and sparkling in wonder, dreaming of making something as great as those one day. As he steps closer, he goes to tug on Uncle Ben’s sleeve.

 

When he feels nothing in his hand but air, Peter twirls around expecting his aunt and uncle to be there, only to find he was alone. Trying to stay calm, he did what his Aunt May taught him. “Breath in, 1 2 3 4. Breath out, 1 2 3 4.” He could hear her tell him in his head. After a few minutes, he frantically retraced his steps. “Like in the TV shows.” He thought. When he couldn’t find them, he clumsily makes his way to a wall, stumbling from the ears blurring his vision, lip trembling and eyes stinging.

 

Peter was scared and alone, nobody to save him. After realizing this, the young boy bursts like a damn, tears flowing freely wetting his shoes, the floor, and an unlucky guy next to him.

 

Looking over at the sad boy, the man crouched down and handed him his handkerchief. “What’s go you down?”

 

Looking up at the man, Peter slowly took the handkerchief. “T-thank you.” BLowing his nose, he handed it back.

 

“...You keep it. Now son, what’s wrong?”

 

“I lost m-my aunt and uncle.” Wiping the fresh tears away, Peter hid his red and puffy face.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you find them.”

 

“R-really?”

 

“Yes. Come on.” Standing, the man offered his hand to him. “What’s your name?”

 

Slowly taking his hand, he looked up at him. “Peter. Peter Parker.”

 

“Parker?” The man asked in surprise. “Nice to meet you. I’m Reed Richards.”

 

“Reed Richards? Like, the Reed Richards?”

 

Giving a small chuckle, Reed started walking with him. “I take it you’re a fan.”

 

“Y-yes sir! I love your work!” Peter said excitedly, eyes sparkling and a large smile on his face.

 

“Reed! There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

 

Looking, Reed sighed out. “Hello Tony. Wish I could stay and chat but I’m helping this young boy right now.”

 

Turning his attention to the youngest of the three, Tony moved his sunglasses down his nose a bit and raised an eyebrow. “One, by his he attached to you? And B, why is he hiding behind you?”

 

“He got separated from his family, so I’m helping him. Also, he’s probably intimidated by you. He does have the Stark logo on his shirt.”

 

“Nice taste kid.” Putting his sunglasses back over his eyes, he gave a smile.

 

Sticking his head out from behind the taller man, Peter looked up at one of his favorite inventors with stars in his eyes. “My name… is Peter Parker.”

 

“Parker?” Looking at his friend, he gave his flashy smile and pulled out his phone.

 

“Tony? What are you up to?”

 

“Why Mr. Richards, you wound me.” He said in a mock hurt tone, getting a laugh from Peter. Sending him a wink, Tony quickly dialed a number. “Pepper, I need you and Happy to look for two older people. A male and female, both with the last name Parker, thanks beautiful.” Hanging up, he looked at Peter. “Wanna see some cool toys?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Tony-”

 

Holding a finger in the others face Tony shook his head in distaste. “Nope. Stop right there. I have people looking for them, so we’re gonna have fun with science toys. You can come with if you want.”

 

“Peter. Peter!” Someone called out to him, sounding distant. “Peter Parker snap out of it!”

 

Jolting at the shouting, Peter fell out of his chair.

 

Laughing, MJ snorted a bit. “That was awesome. You totally face planted.”

 

“Mary Jane, leave the poor boy alone.“ Gwen scolded, looking up from her advanced chemistry textbook.

 

“Hey! He’s the on zone out! Besides, it’s not like he’ll stay mad at me for too long.”

 

Sitting up, Peter rubbed his now sore face. “Ha ha, pick on the spacey, in love, nerd.”

 

“You have to admit, it is fun.”

 

“Oh not you too Harry.” Groaning, Peter threw himself back on the ground making the redhead and brunette laugh, and the blonde shake her head.

 

“I think you two broke him…. Again.”


	2. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live! Sorry I've been dealing with lots of things while trying to write these chapter! I'll make sure to get the chapters up as soon as possible I promise. Oh, let's see if anyone can tell who our mystery character is in this chapter

Sitting in the lunchroom with his friends, Peter chewed on his pen as he looked over some papers. Looking between the two, the teen didn’t know to pick.

 

 

“Peter, are you still staring at those apprenticeship forms?” Harry asked his best friend. “Just come work at OsCorp. It’ll be fun having you around all the time.”

 

 

“Thanks, but no thanks. No offense but your dad creeps me out. But on another note, I’ve always wanted to have a chance to work with these two for so long… It’s my dream. But I don’t have time for both of them and a job.”

 

 

“Where are you trying to intern at?” Gwen asked with her face in her notebook.

 

 

“Stark Industries over at Avengers Tower or at the Baxter Building with Reed Richards.” Biting at bit to hard, the pen broke shooting ink into his mouth.

 

 

“. . . .AH! Gross!” Jumping up, Peter tried to wipe it off his tongue.

 

 

“That’s what you get for stress biting your pen.” She teased with a knowing smile.

 

 

“I can’t help it. I’ve had the habit since I was a kid. It’ll be hard breaking it.” Sighing, the high school boy sat down and looked over the two applications. “I guess I’ll apply for both and go with whoever accepts me first.”

 

 

“What if they both accept you at the same time?” Harry asked, eating his salad. “I mean, you can’t do both and work at the Daily Bugle. Right?”

 

 

“Crap, you’re right. Well, I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Walking home, Peter thought about everything going on in his life. He has end of the year tests coming up that he needed to study for, starting his job this weekend (again) and needed to finish his portfolio to submit to try and get a  _ better  _ job, the internship, and patrol tonight.

 

 

Sighing out, he stopped by Forest Park and took out his camera. Taking pictures of the plants and wildlife, Peter aimed his camera at the pond filled with ducks, on to stop when a man walked into the shot. “Hm?” 

 

 

Standing in the shot was a tall and muscular (but not too muscular) man in running clothes.  _ ‘Damn, was that shirt tight.’  _ Peter thought before shaking his head. “No need to think about strangers Parker.” He mumbled to himself before going back to focusing on the pond. The shots he got all had that man in it, causing the brunette to sigh. “Guess I’ll have to try and photoshop him out of the shots…”

 

 

Looking a bit closer at the pictures on his camera on his way out of the park, Peter scratched his head. “This guy looks really familiar. Too bad I couldn’t get any showing his face…. What am I saying?! I need to pull it together.”

 

 

Going inside of his house, he gave Aunt May a kiss on the cheek before going to the kitchen and grabbing an apple.

 

 

“Welcome back Peter. How was school?” Aunt May asked from the living room, folding laundry.

 

 

“Pretty good.” Coming over and sitting next to her on the couch, he picked up some towels and helped out.” Even though I broke another pen. I think I need gum or something. Anyways, I filled out the applications and submitted them…. Hope I can make up my mind before things become too complicated. Oh, and M.J., Harry, and Gwen say hello.”

 

 

“Well, what a day you had, huh?” Thanks for the help.” Picking up the basket of clean and folded laundry, she kissed her nephew’s head. “Oh, and we’re having company tonight.”

 

 

“Really? That’s weird. Usually the only company we get are hungry teenagers.” He joked about his three friends, grabbing his backpack and standing.

 

 

“Well one of them are. I’m good friends with the Storm family, so Sue and her brother are coming over with Ben and Reed.”

 

 

Processing those words, Peter dropped his bag, mouth open and eyes wide. “The Fantastic Four… no no no, Reed Richards, is going to be in our house?!”

 

 

“Giving a small laugh at his reaction, May lightly patted his cheek. “If you go out anywhere be back before seven. Reed is looking forward to talking with you after all these years.”

 

 

“He-he is?” His voice came out in a low squeak.

 

  
“Wear something nice also.”


	3. Dinner with the Fantastic Four

Looking at myself in the mirror, I hung my head. I looked like a complete loser. My shirt was all wrinkled, I was missing a button, my tie was a mess around my neck, my hair was going everywhere, and I ended up breaking one of the lenses of my glasses. Not that I needed them, but I wanted to keep them in good condition. I liked wearing them.

 

 

Hearing a knock on my door, I saw that it was ten after seven. “Crap! I’m late!” Quickly flinging my door open, I was about to apologize to Aunt May, only to stop when it wasn’t her.

 

 

“Wow! What a look.” The blonde teen in front of me snickered as he looked me up and down. “Still cute though.”

 

 

“W-what?” I couldn’t help the blush. When someone like Johnny Storm say that… no! No you are straight Paker! I just don’t get many compliments is all. “What do you want?”

 

 

“Your aunt sent me to come and get you. We were all waiting for you and wondering why you were late. Well… mystery solved I guess. What happened to you?”

 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it. So unless you can fix this, please go.”

 

 

“I feel like you’re trying to be rude but also nice. You’re strange you know that?” Coming in, Johnny closed the door before making his way over to me, fixing my tie. “This might feel a bit strange at first.”

 

 

Saying that, he laid his hands on my chest. “H-hey! What are you….” I trailed off as his hands got warming and he slowly moved them all over my shirt, making it wrinkle free. “Wow. That’s one way to fix a shirt.”

 

 

“Yeah. Comes in handy in a pinch. Also… you have a nice body.” Winking, he went back down stairs.

 

 

I once again couldn’t the blush coming to my cheeks. “That little!” Quickly fixing my hair, I ran downstairs. “I don’t have time to deal with his guy’s tricks.” Once at the bottom of the stairs, my breath caught in my throat as I saw the four (three now that Johnny was being a fucking ass) most amazing people in my living room.

 

 

“There you are Peter. I was starting to get worried.” Aunt May said now drawing attention to me.

 

 

“Sorry. Had some problems with my clothes… and… my glasses broke.” I wish I could keep that hurt out of my voice.

 

 

“Oh Peter… it’s okay. We can try and fix them. Go ahead and take them off for now and join us for dinner.”

 

~ ~

 

Dinner was kind of quiet for the first half. It was so awkward, and it didn’t help that Johnny kept trying to flirt with me and making stupid sexual innuendoes. I’d never admit this out loud but I had this stupid crush on him as a freshmen that only one person knows about.

 

 

Another problem was that Reed kept staring at me! Not doing or saying anything, just staring! If these two kept it up, I wouldn’t last very long, even though I tried hard to convince myself I’m straight.

 

 

“So May, you mentioned that Peter is going into his third year of highschool?” Thank god Sue got the conversation started but, did it have to be about me?

 

 

“Yes. He’s growing so fast.”

 

 

“Aunt May~”

 

 

“He’s also a very smart boy. I believe he is trying to decide on an internship at Stark Industries or at the Baxter Building.”

 

 

 _‘Great. Thanks Aunt May…’_ I thought as Reed’s head snapped up from his plate and back to my face.

 

 

“Really? I didn’t see your name in the database.”

 

 

“I just submitted both forms this afternoon… ever since meeting the both of you that night, I’ve always wanted to work with the both of you. But, I don’t have the time for that.” Looking down at my empty plate in embarrassment, I felt a large, strong hand on my shoulder. Looking, I saw Ben giving  me a small smile. It strangely made me feel a bit better.

 

 

“If it’s a job that gets in the way, I’m sure one of them would pay you.”

 

 

“Johnny, that’s not how an internship works. If I’m an intern, I help around with small things and don’t get paid in money but experience.” I tried to explain to the blonde.

 

 

“That’s stupid.”

 

 

Groaning, I saw Aunt May getting up and jumped to my feet. “You stay sitting down, you’ve done a lot today. I’ll get whatever it is.”

 

 

“Mr. Richards just needs a refill on his wine. I don’t think you should be handling it.”

 

 

“It’s fine. It’s not like I’ll be drinking it.” Smiling, I grabbed the bottle of wine off the counter and made my over over to Reed. Damn, I’m nervous. I shouldn’t be this nervous… oh my god am I shaking?! Trying to calm myself, I poured the dark red liquid into the glass.

 

 

“So far so good.” I heard Ben joke. I really hope he doesn’t jinx me.

 

 

Setting the bottle wine down, I sighed out and smiled. Turning to go back to my seat, I slipped on something, I’m not sure what it was, but I fell landing with my back on the table and elbow smacking into the glass. Next thing I heard was a gasp and the scraping of a chair on the floor. “...Shit…”

 

 

“Peter Benjamin Parker, watch your language.” Aunt May scolded me before getting up and going over to a now soak Reed. “Mr. Richards I am so sorry.” I apologized standing up and looking down at the now interesting.

 

 

“It’s alright. No harm done.”

 

 

“You have a giant red stain on your shirt.”

 

 

“And this is why I didn’t want you to handle the alcohol.” My aunt said with a small laugh as Johnny and Ben tried not to burst out laughing. I swear to god…

 

 

“Oh! I got an idea!” Grabbing Reed’s hand, which did not make me blush at all, nope, not at all, and ran upstairs to my bathroom almost dragging him along. Okay I was dragging him so I’m giving away my enhanced strength.

 

 

“Peter? Why are you? How are you so strong?!”

 

 

“Uh, sports at school?”

 

 

“I highly doubt that with how clumsy you are.” Ouch! Stab right through the heart.

 

 

“I have something in here that I’ve been working on that should help get that stain out.” I sat him on the side of the tub in my bathroom and went through my cabinets. “I’ve been trying to make a good super stain remover to make cleaning easier on Aunt May. There you are!” Pulling out a small vial of dark purple liquid I turned and smiled at him before losing it and becoming embarrassed. “You’re… staring again.”

 

 

Clearing his throat, he looked away from me. This is going to be harder and more awkward then I thought it would be.

 

 

“Okay this is going to sound weird but… I need you to take off your shirt.”

 

 

“Alright.” He took off and handed me his shirt. I couldn’t help but stare a bit out of the corner of my eye at how fit he looks at his age. He really doesn’t look his age at all.

 

 

Once I finished putting the experiment on the stain, I watch as it soaked it all up and smiled big. “It worked! I can’t believe it actually worked…” Rinsing off the purple, I hung the shirt over the shower curtain rod and sat down on the toilet lid.

 

 

“I always expected great things from you Peter.”

 

 

“R-really?”

 

 

“Yes. Since the moment I met you. You are destined for great things. You turned out well. You’re strong, smart, caring… you’ve got a good head on your shoulders. Even if you lose it half the time.”

 

 

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Mr. Richards.”

 

 

“Reed. Call me Reed.”

 

 

“Okay. Reed.”  I gave him a small smile and got nervous with him looking straight into my eyes. I feel like this is a romance movie or something.

 

 

“You have the most beautiful eyes.”

 

 

“....What?”

 

 

I saw his face turn dark red as he almost fell back into into the tub. “I-I-I-I-I meant mind!”

 

~ ~

 

After that very strange thing that happened in the bathroom we had joined everyone at the table again, refusing to talk or look at each other. Johnny was just glaring at Reed the whole time and when he wasn’t looking, would heat up his food and at one point, his wine.

 

 

I was so relieved when it was time for everyone to leave. They were just so tiring it was crazy! Luckily I gained something out of it by getting a few secret pictures of them. MJ is going to be so jealous.

 

 

After Aunt May said her goodbyes to them she went to go clean up and left me with them. I got a hug from Sue before she waited by the door for the others.

 

 

“B-bye.” I got a shy stutter out of Reed before he practically ran out the door.

 

 

“Oh it’s so going to happen. I ship it.” She laughed and ran after Reed.

 

 

“What? Sue!” Hanging my head, I got large rough pat on the back. “Ben.” I looked up to see him smiling a bit.

 

 

“Good luck with Johnny kid.”

 

 

“Thanks.” I said with an eyeroll. Like that’s going to help. Looking at the annoying flirt leaning on my door frame, I sighed. I did not feel like dealing with him right now.

 

 

“So… that was- hey what are you doing?” He asked while i pushed his chest making him stumble back a bit and closed the door, hearing the others out there laughing.

 

  
“Nope. Just… nope.”


End file.
